New Star Song
New Star Song is the second song on the EP Beautiful Rat Sunset. Lyrics I hung pictures of you from every lamp post in town As the humidity climbed into numbers I don't care to repeat The air was heavy and the sky was alive And the Pacific Starlight train wasn't due in 'til 11:45 I thought about how cold you must be I thought about things I thought that I'd soon be forgetting I thought of you up in Canada as the lightning storms lit up All downtown Redding There were teenagers in mini-trucks coming around every corner You could taste the adrenaline coming out through their skin I came to the well-lit doorway of a sheet music store I saw my face in the glass, sat down in the doorway and I settled in I thought about how cold you must be I thought about things I thought that I'd soon be forgetting I thought of you up in Canada as the lightning storms lit up All downtown Redding Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"It's actually based on genuine experience, except for the 'you' being addressed in the song -- there was no 'you', right. But I really did spend, uh, a good fourteen hours up in, uh, far northern California and, uh, this is about that afternoon where I watched all four movies at a four-plex, and none of them were any good." -- 1998-02-06 - Cow Haus - Tallahassee, FL *"'New Star Song' is a true story about the time I had a 10-hour layover between buses in Redding, California." -- John's Tumblr Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1995-04-12 - Simplon - Groningen, The Netherlands *1996-03-16 - Lintfabriek - Kontich, Belgium *1996-09-02 - Tokyo Rose - Charlottesville, VA *1996-09-11 - Argo - Denton, TX *1996-11-22 - Slattery's - Dublin, Ireland *1997-03-01 - Replay Lounge - Lawrence, KS *1997-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1997-06-14 - Zoot's - Detroit, MI *1997-06-17 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1997-06-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *1997-06-22 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1997-07-16 - Capitol Theater - Olympia, WA *1998-02-06 - Cow Haus - Tallahassee, FL *1998-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1998-04-12 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1998-05-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1998-06-14 - Detroit, MI *1998-07-31 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1999-01-23 - High Hat Blues Club - Athens, GA *1999-07-09 - Starfish Room - Vancouver, British Columbia *1999-12-02 - Columbus, OH *2001-04-21 - The Olde Club - Swarthmore, PA *2002-03-11 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2016-03-01 - The Depot - Humboldt State University - Arcata, CA *2016-09-01 - The State Theatre - Falls Church, VA *2017-12-14 - Holocene - Portland, OR *2018-05-28 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-05-29 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-09-07 - Paper Tiger - San Antonio, TX *2018-09-10 - 191 Toole - Tucson, AZ Videos of this Song *2016-03-01 - The Depot - Humboldt State University - Arcata, CA Category:Beautiful Rat Sunset songs Category:Video